The present invention relates to pest and insect control devices and, more particularly, to an inverted spray can having a multi-functional lid for catching, killing, containing or disposing of insects.
Unwanted insects in the home, office, or anywhere, are a nuisance and can even be a phobia to some people. Catching, containing, killing or disposing of these insects could prove difficult, if not dangerous.
Bug sprays are available on the market in various formulations for killing various insects. Many, if not all, bug sprays contain insecticides that can be harmful to people and pets. When using these spray insecticides, a user often has to spray the insect, which may start to run, causing the user to spray a trail of insecticide after the insect. This spray can be difficult to clean up and can leave a trail of insecticide along walls, ceilings and floors. Moreover, the spray can also settle on the user, creating a skin exposure. Finally, the spray can be airborne, causing further scattering of the insecticide and possible inhalation. In addition, many insecticides have an unpleasant odor, which can add to user discomfort when used inside the home or office.
Another method for insect issues is simply squishing the insect. This approach, however, can be messy and requires the user to pick up and remove the dead insect.
For a more humane approach, some people favor a catch and release approach. A user could coax the insect onto a sheet material and carry both outdoors. This approach, however, could permit the insect to run onto the user. Another approach involves putting a container over the insect, covering the bottom, carrying the container outdoors, and releasing the insect. This approach, however, requires the user to have a container or jar, preferably a clear container, readily available to cover the insect. If the user takes a long time to find such a container, the insect could have moved on, not to be found by the user.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for catching, containing, killing or disposing of insects.